leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hecarim/@comment-173.209.168.28-20120424170208/@comment-142.32.208.227-20120424192224
His beginning jungling time is quite short since he's Low cooldown AoE (same deal with skarner), along with a more useful heal (aoe heal with no reduction per unit). As such he can finish off his jungle runs exceptionally, however he requires E to gank, or he'll have to rely on the lane, red, or summoner spells to CC his victims. In the beginning stages of jungling he can be countered by either ganking blue (though he can easily go to your side of the map and steal that blue) or warding the river and taking the initiative to scare him off. Hecarim is fast so he can tower dive with a good amount of success. As for your stun, prolly had mercury. The situation you gave means the nearing of the end of early game, by this time, he'll have sheen. Fun fact: Sheen's cooldown is 2 seconds, with no CDR his Q's cooldown is 2 seconds with rampage 2 buff. guarenteed procing. Hecarim's entire combo can be quite panic inducing when ganking, or in a team fight. however just try to get on the side of him that will push you away from his team and closer to your tower as he will commonly try to lan his ult with you to the right if he's coming from the river on top. left on bottom. Riven herself isn't a good counter against him at all since she needs to gey up close for her damage, which is what hecarim wants, and will take advantage of by pushing you towards his team (a quick run behind after you go towards him and then an E.) A character with a slow will have easier time. But as riven remember you go faster with your Q then you do moving, so if you see him readying an ult Q out of his direction as he starts up. A frozen Mallet early can hinder him. try to get him to waste his E on a minion by dashing away when you tell he's clicked towards you, a simple misclick is your friend against him. try to stay away from him as much as possible, you'll just heal him if he uses his W. with sheen/trinity he can out heal the turret initiatally if there are nearby minions with his W-Q-AA-Q-AA-Q-AA. Between his E-R/R-E he'll more likely be coming in with his R for the larger ranged and fear to his partner at the lane. In Summary: his clearing time is quick, and only speed up exponentially as time moves on. His ganking can be seen and gains more effectiveness at level 2/3 and 6, but can be stopped before hand as he cannot take on a counter gank. Stealing/ganking his blue stops him dead in his saddle. For Solo top have your jungler keep a wriggles at their blue or top tri bush, it's easy to catch hecarim off guard and kill him as his power to keep close is his weakness as without his ult he has no means to speed away, only towards. try to keep his allies far enough away that his initiation isn't so drastic and the panic subsides before they can join in. Hecarims is quick, and panic inducing fitting to his background, but can be delayed from counter ganks and and counter jungling. he also cannot shut down your own jungle (leave one monster at each) early game since he is AoE, but you can shut down his. Counter: Corner his ally and have a ward to see him coming beforehand, get a Slow CC to downright lower his effectiveness. and have your own jungler be active in fucking around with him. (Trundle, Shyv, and Skarner are decent counters for long slows and their own sustained Damage) get surprised from behind, prepare for surprise butt sex.